


Boom

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco attacks Caitlin to protect his dead brother while under the influence of Savitar's box.





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request from an anon on tumblr: Hey, I have a request Remember how in 3x09, when Cisco saw visions of Dante he was about to attack Caitlin when she was trying to stop him? Could you maybe do a shot where he does attack her and knocks her out, and that's kinda what snaps him out of that state? anddd if you can also include an aftermath scene of him apologizing that would be nice.
> 
> I love this idea so much, and I think if it had happened in the show, it would have made the scene at the end of the season where Cisco talked about being afraid of hurting Caitlin so much more emotional and punchy. Not that it wasn't already emotional and punchy.

Cisco has his hand stretched out, unwavering, and Dante’s voice ( _ his brother, his brother is alive _ ) in his ear. Caitlin steps forward, hands held out, reaching, and Cisco reacts without thinking. Or maybe he was thinking, but he wasn’t thinking “Caitlin is trying to help me,” he was thinking, “I can’t lose my brother again.” And so he lets go of the boom that had been building behind his hand, and Caitlin is knocked straight backwards into the wall, crumpling like a rag doll.

He stares, frozen in place, for one moment, two, then the box slips from his hand and clatters to the floor. Dante’s voice and the foggy, floating feeling disappears, and reality slams into him like a truck. Cisco drops to his knees next to Caitlin, pushing her hair off her face with trembling hands, and checking for a pulse. He nearly collapses in relief when he feels her heartbeat steady against his fingers.

He presses his forehead against the back of her hand, closing his eyes as the nausea rolls through his stomach. He could have killed her. What was he even thinking?

Caitlin’s hand flexes in his and she stirs. Cisco jumps back, dropping her hand. “I’ll go get Barry,” he stammers, and sprints upstairs to find someone.

Cisco hovers in the doorway, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes, while Barry and Iris help Caitlin into the med bay. Caitlin quickly declares herself fine, just sore, and Cisco flees.

It doesn’t take Caitlin long to find him at the highest point on the Star Labs roof. She knows better than to let him think himself into a downward spiral. She sits next to him on the ledge next to the stairwell, leaving him enough space so that he doesn’t curl into himself to avoid touching her.

“Cisco,” Caitlin starts gently, but he cuts her off.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, rushing over the words. He’s visibly shaking, his face pale and sticky from tears. His hands are pressed under his arms.

Caitlin reaches out and slowly pulls on his arm until she can fold her hands over his. “Cisco, I’m okay.”

He tugs his hand back helplessly, but she doesn’t let go.

“Look at me,” she commands, and he does. She tucks his hair behind his ear. “You weren’t thinking straight, and you lost control. I understand. I forgive you. It’s okay.”

Cisco’s face crumples and Caitlin scoots closer so she can wrap her arm around his shoulders.

She presses her cheek against his hair and rubs his arm until his breathing evens out.

“Did I hurt you?” Cisco asks hoarsely.

Caitlin considers lying, but with Cisco, honesty usually works best. “A little. But not as much as you hurt yourself, I think.”

Cisco leans back, Caitlin’s arm slipping off his shoulders and looks at her with dark, serious eyes. “I’d rather it be me than you.”

She squeezes his hand. “I know.” Then she stands and pulls him up with her. “Come on. You can buy me some ice cream.”


End file.
